clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add *If you plan to quit, and if so, when Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 HQA articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** The ability to wield immense power with a fair hand = Applications = If you think you have what it takes, apply here! = Rollback Applications = Flystar55555 Hello. I am Flystar, as you know. I was recently demoted in the UnBOSS Bill for inactivity. I believe that I can slowly get my powers back, but i'm not planning on getting bureaucrat until about a year has passed, when i'll have better articles. So these are the answers to the questions above: *I passed the 1000 edit mark about a month ago. *I could contribute a little more, like about 30-50 edits per day. *I could rollback any vandalism around the wiki, but I tend to be a little oblivious to vandals. *I have made 1 HQA, and a couple MQAs, but most of my articles are either unrated or LQA. *I am a little annoying, and I usually look at the wiki, but not edit it. *Flystonia, Flystar, and Flystar55555's Adventures. *No more info to add. *I don't plan to quit, but if I did, it would be until I don't play CP anymore, or barely use the Internet. You'll know when I quit. So that's it! I hope I can become a rollback because of the community!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 13:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) For * Per reinstatement, you can go straight back to where you were demoted. However, if you MUST start over, you have my vote. YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH ROLLBACKS. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 21:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral *Give it a week of activeness and I'll vote yes.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 10:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) = Sysop Applications = XTUX345 I am requesting a promotion to sysop. *I have about 1,925 edits (most of them mainspace). *I have good grammar. *I have made lots of articles and improved many more. Most of them are at least MQA2, while some are HQA or even HQA3! *I am dedicated to this wiki, and I spend most of my time on the computer helping out here. *I am good at fixing up images. *I used my rollback abilities to remove LOLCAT spam, and I removed lots of that. *I have made a FAOTW. *I encourage new users and help them out. *One of my friends and I are starting to develop a game, so I should learn more about programming and HTML code. *I am getting better and better at editing images. However, I do have some weaknesses. * I have grudges against certain users, which may cause some trouble. * I only joined this year, and thus I do not have as much experience as some other writers (like Z K, Judge Konquer, even though he is new) * I am bad at spelling large words, but thankfully I have a spell checker. For *Heck yeah. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * A top class user. It's a yes. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 13:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah. He deserves it. Her has been an all-around, fun, great user who is dedicated to the wiki. Definetely yes.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 13:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Against * We have enough. Plus, you've been rude to other users. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * No more sysops. There's to many. --E-114 Did you just throw the Aperture Science We Don't Know What it does in the Emergency Aperture Science Intelligence Incinerator? 20:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *You've been mean to several users. We can't have a sysop who'll be mean to other users. 21:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * You meet the eligibility requirements and make a killing off of Fudd. However, I just don't see you as active governing material. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :*A Sysop doesn't need to be political. Just someone who wants to help the Wiki and is able enough to do it.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 13:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The Leader I would like a repromo plox. I have about 3000+ edits. And I can fill all roles. *At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles :*I pass that. *Desire to help the wiki :*I've helped the Wiki alot. I've helped people like Austin and Swiss Ninja. *Dedication to the wiki :*Yes I'm dedicated. I'm on at least once a week. *Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) :*When I had my promo to Sysop I'd filled this role. And I still did even when I was a Sysop. For all those who think I'm an anarchest. Well, that was a joke that went to far, got me blocked and demoted to rollback. I'm ready to payback the community. PS: I also nominate Austin and IyZ. I'll state my reasons why.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For *Go right ahead...--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Definetly. You were a good sysop.--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against * You are a major Un-CP goon. That's a turnoff right there (exempting ZK and small-time dabblers in the cesspool). I for one didn't find that "joke" too funny. People think they can do something nasty and brush it off: "oh, it was just a joke, it was just poking fun". That's how Un-CP goons get away with things, even though anyone who hates cursing can tell you that the F-word doesn't make anything more comical. Comedy takes quality, not cursing. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *Not yet.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!' 13:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Akbaboy I'm Akbaboy, a rollback here with like 2800 edits. I have almost PERFECT grammar and I can come up with articles with some thinking especially for parodies. I know lots of LQA articles to be deleted and I will never abuse the shiny admin buttons EVER. I am good at pictures and just got started with CP edits. I have 6 MQA2 articles according to my count and I am dedicated. I'm not going to go any farther as it can be long and boring to some. So vote away, people! For *Great User --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 21:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Even thought your policies annoyed me on the SCOW :P -- Ben talk to me 21:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *You are a great friend and you did support my campaign.-- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 22:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Go for the Gold! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 21:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Give this guy some respect. He's done alot for this Wiki. One of the things he made was Card-Jitsu Power. But TS took over those articles and now we forgotten this excellent user. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 13:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *As I always say, I return the favors, besides I think of Akbaboy as a cool user! Against * I don't think Akbaboy could handle the power. I mean, he is really annoying and so far has not done much to help the wiki.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) **"I mean, he is really annoying" = Ditto with Austin. I'm not annoying. "and so far has not done much to help the wiki." = I have more edits than you AND Austin. 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) **That was by far one of the rudest things I've heard. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.]]) ''View this template'' 20:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Though XTUX was cruel, he's slightly right. Other than make his articles, he hasn't really helped the wiki much. He's not very annoying though. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) **"he hasn't really helped the wiki much." = Is almost 3000 edits not helping the wiki much because I've seen some who are sysops with less edits. I heard there was once a bureaucrat with less edits than me... 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * I don't know you too well and I can't even spell your name. What are your articles, anyway? I see you on the Shout Box a lot. It seems that you don't like me too much. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :*TS, maybe we can get to know each other next time we go on the shoutbox. And I don't hate you: it's just odd that almost the only talk to you is when I'm stuck in someone's flame war/argument or when I'm arguing with someone. And my articles are: Akbaboy, Akbaboy X, Aciles, Aderano (I like the letter A too much), FG, and Icey Channel (even though that's not finished). 20:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *Edit quantity doesn't really matter. It's edit quality. Even though you've made a couple of good articles, you're still not fit for it. You need to be more liked.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!' 13:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) = Bureaucrat Applications = Swiss Ninja Hello, CPFW. I am Swiss Ninja. My Current edit count is 8,433. I've been on this wiki for more than a '''Year' now, so I have Lots of experience. Most of you know me, since I am on very frequently during the summer. I am willing to help out the wiki the best I can. I have also helped users like User:Ponyo Fan helping make her character page. I was also the one who made her picture as well. I have my ups and downs, and I'm sure you all know what they are. I have made many articles, including the Hochstadt Family (Has Several Members), The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland, several other European country Parodies, and Many Former Countries. Oh, I forgot to mention all my wars. For *Great user --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * To think... I once tried to strip him of his articles, shame his character, and split his nation. Now, here I am, months later, supporting his promotion to the irrevocable and permanent sector of CPFW governance. I'd be honored to govern alongside him. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Y'know what? Dan doesn't cut it for b-crat. Swiss '''DOES. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Swiss ain't near as power-hungry as Akabadboy, but he sure is better and more worthy then any of us. I would say he even beats Danny Moose (or whatever his name is...) --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 01:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :*My name is either Dan Beronews or Anniemoose. Call me either of those, please. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *If Swiss Ninja even asked to be a Rollback a year ago I'd eat my hair. This year he has proven himself not to be a mary sue. He makes great stories and nations and truly deserves promotion after we were all monsters to him.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *You're active enough to manage the RfA. Why not? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 13:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Against *NEVER. You'll go power hungry and take over the worl-- ahem... I mean the CPFW. I'd stick with sysop even if you have like 8500. 22:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)